Getcha head in the game
by IknowIcanMakeItThrough
Summary: She works hard and plays hard. A gifted athlete, she's been training to make the National Under 17 Woman's Soccer Team. She's pretty, but fresh-faced, her years of mastering the bicycle kick keeping her from learning how to cake on the make-up. She's driv


She works hard and plays hard. A gifted athlete, she's been training to make the National Under 17 Woman's Soccer Team. She's pretty, but fresh-faced, her years of mastering the bicycle kick keeping her from learning how to cake on the make-up. She's driven and thorough when it comes to academics and extracurriculars; she's blunt and direct when talking to other girls, even fun-loving BFF Marisol; but when it comes to talking to boys or about matters of the heart, she clams up. The soccer field prepared her for a lot of things, but not love.

"Have a good first day of school, sweetheart." My mother yelled out the window as I got out of the car. "Bye mom." I shouted over my shoulder. I stood at the bottom of the concrete stairs. I looked up at the school which read in big blue letters to me 'Degrassi Community School.' There was still 10 minutes before the warning bell so I decided to check out the school's soccer field.

Where I come from, our soccer field isn't clearly as great as this one. The field had nice cut green grass, with white painted field lines. My old school, we played on a turf. You see, I'm new here. I transferred to this school because my dad had to relocate with his job, and they had great sport scholarships here. I play soccer is an understatement, I live soccer. My name is Katie Matlin.

I walked onto the soccer field. It had just rained that night so the field was muddy. I loved the feeling of playing soccer with my cleats in mud and the squishy sound it made in between your cleats. It just made soccer that more enjoyable, with the wind in your hair. I brought my soccer ball with me everywhere. You may never know if there is a possibility where I can work on my goal shots.

I wanted, no needed to play soccer right now, but I would know my mother would kill me if I got mud all over my outfit on the first day of school. I picked up my bag and started walking up the concrete steps. I looked at the students passing by me in a rush to get to their homeroom class. I didn't need to rush, I was in no rush to get to homeroom. I kept walking down the hallway until a tall looking figure shoved me out of their way. _Jerk_. I thought in my head. I shook it off and walked to the principal's office.

"Hi, you must be our new student Katie Matlin. I'm Principle Simpson, nice to meet you." The tall red headed figure extended his hand. "Hi it's nice to meet you too. Do you happen to have a girl's soccer team?" I asked. "Well, umm we're still working on that. But we do have a boys soccer team." He informed me. I tried to smile with the most believable smile on my face. Truthfully I just wanted to get the heck out of here and get on the field. "I hope you find yourself welcome here Katie. I will be showing you around for a little bit, but I have an important meeting at 11:00. I hope that's not a problem and you could find the rest of your classes from here on out." He said to me.

Mr. Simpson pointed to the door and I followed behind him. "Katie this is your homeroom, I'll come back later to check on you to make sure you got your schedule and classes all sorted out." He told me. "Thanks." I replied.

I looked at the door that was shut right in front of me. It read room 203. _203, I need to remember that. _I slowly turned the doorknob, as I walked in, everyone turned their heads and stared right at me. I heard some whispering going on. "Is that the new girl?" I heard many ask.

This was totally out of my comfort zone. I'm the kind of person who hates attention. I only feel comfortable on the field with my teammates. I walked down the aisle of students until I came to the teacher's desk.

"Ah, Ms. Matlin, I'm glad you could make it. My name is Ms. Dawes. You can take a seat wherever you would like." She smiled at me. I smiled and found an empty seat all the way in the back of the classroom. I pulled out my notebook and began to doodle and think about soccer.

**After school**

Once the bell rang to signal that the day was over, I rushed out the classroom and into the locker room. I changed into my warm-up outfit and got onto the field. When I got onto the field, I heard many snickers coming from the crowd of boys on the team. I rolled my eyes and waited for the coach to come out. "Alright team, we have a new athlete here today, her name is Katie." Coach Armstrong said. "Let's see what you got kid." He said handing me a soccer ball. The boys snickered some more, but I was ready to prove them wrong and kick their asses at soccer. Don't underestimate girls….

**Yeah, or nah? Next chapter will be how Katie kicks the boys' ass and she will meet someone new? But who? Reviews?**


End file.
